Janjiku Padamu
by ciu-chan
Summary: Janjiku padamu, dan janjimu padaku. Aku berharap kau belum melupakan janji itu. MuraHimu.


**Halo, minna-san~ Ini fic saya setelah sekian lama hiatus. Sebenarnya, nekat juga sih, nulis malam-malam di tengah-tengah hari ujian. Duh, tapi keinginan menulis jauh lebih besar dari keinginan belajar, jadi saya berhenti sejenak, dan menulis fic ini. Sebel, soalnya pairing satu ini jarang ada, padahal mereka berdua imut banget lho!#fangirling-an. Mungkin bakal sedikit OOC, tapi saya tulis sebagus yang saya bisa.**

** Well, let the story begin~**

* * *

**Janjiku Padamu**

Fandom : Kuroko no Basuke

Pairing : Murasakibara/Himuro

* * *

Sejak kecil hingga saat ini Himuro telah memegang begitu banyak janji. Entah ia tepati atau tidak, tetapi Himuro berusaha menepati ucapannya. Ibu tersayangnya di Jepang, selalu mengingatkan dia agar berkata jujur, dan tidak mengucapkan janji yang tidak bisa ia tepati.

Hingga ibu Himuro meninggalkan dia, dan ia terpaksa pergi bersama ayahnya ke Amerika. Namun ada janji yang masih ia ingat sampai sekarang, janji yang tak mungkin ia lupakan, meski janji itu ia ucapkan ketika berumur tujuh tahun. Dan hari ini, ia akan pulang ke kampung halamannya yaitu Jepang, bersekolah di Yosen, dan menepati janjinya. Tidak hanya dengan anak laki-laki berhati panas yang seenaknya saja meninggalkan dirinya di Amerika, tetapi juga pada seseorang yang telah mengikat hatinya selama sepuluh tahun.

.

.

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau kembali dari Amerika, dan tetap menjadi temanmu," ucap seorang anak laki-laki dengan pipi bulat dan mata sipit. Remah-remah biskuit menempel di sekitar bibirnya.

Seorang anak laki-laki yang lain membulatkan matanya kaget. Kemudian ia mendekat dan membersihkan remah biskuit itu. "Sungguh?" tanyanya dengan mata berkilat senang.

"Tentu. Karena Muro-chin adalah yang kusukai nomor satu di dunia ini," anak laki-laki berambut ungu itu mendekat dan mengelus kepala anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya. Kemudian menariknya ke dalam pelukan hangat.

Sang nenek hanya tersenyum haru. Ibu dari anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu baru saja meninggal tiga hari yang lalu, namun ia tegar dan sama sekali tidak menangis–yang kelihatannya tidak akan bertahan lama.

"Nee, Muro-chin, bukankah mama selalu menyuruh kita untuk jujur? Jadi, Muro-chin, jangan menahan diri untuk tidak menangis ya?" ucap yang berambut ungu bernama Murasakibara Atsushi.

Yang berambut hitam menggelengkan kepala, berusaha tersenyum, namun matanya berkhianat, dan cairan bening dalam jumlah besar menuruni pipinya. Himuro Tatsuya namanya, mencoba menghentikan air mata dengan menggosoknya kasar menggunakan ujung lengan bajunya.

Murasakibara menghela napas panjang, "kau memang menyusahkan Muro-chin…" meski ia ucapkan dengan nada acuh-tak-acuh, ia malah berlaku sebaliknya. Murasakibara mengeratkan pelukannya, membiarkan mereka jatuh terduduk di lantai. Himuro terus menangis, dan Murasakibara terus mengelus kepala anak laki-laki bertubuh jauh lebih kecil darinya itu. Begitu hingga beberapa menit, sampai Himuro puas akan menangis.

Selesai dengan rajutan syalnya, nenek Murasakibara memasangkan hasil karyanya ke leher Murasakibara dan Himuro. Warna kelabu untuk yang suka makan, dan warna ungu gelap untuk yang suka bermain basket.

"Dengan ini, kalian akan ingat satu sama lain," wanita tua itu mengajak mereka tidur, masuk ke dalam kamar bercat biru langit, kemudian mendongengi mereka sebuah cerita anak-anak, tentang seorang putri yang menunggu di depan jendela demi pangerannya yang berjanji akan menikahinya. Itulah saat di mana Murasakibara benar-benar berniat akan suatu hal–meski biasanya ia tidak akan peduli pada apa pun. Ia berjanji akan menjaga Muro-chin, dan membuatnya bahagia dan tidak menangis lagi.

.

.

Pemuda berambut hitam memasuki sebuah gedung sekolah bernuansa barat. Wajah tampannya langsung menarik perhatian begitu banyak orang–laki-laki mau pun perempuan, bahkan guru sekalipun.

Di sisi lain, pemuda berambut ungu yang ikut menarik perhatian lantaran tinggi badannya yang cukup jarang ditemui di Jepang. Satu tangan untuk menggenggam berbagai macam makanan ringan, dan yang satunya lagi untuk memasukkan makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya. Latihan basket hari itu bisa dibilang membosankan, tidak ada serunya sama sekali. Sehingga ia pun membolos setengah latihan, tidak peduli bila pelatih memarahinya atau apa. Sekarang, yang penting adalah mengisi perutnya. Persediaan makanan ringan di rumahnya juga sudah menipis.

Ketika akan berbelok, mereka berdua terkejut satu sama lain, bukan karena penampilan mereka yang unik, tetapi karena perasaan lama yang dengan paksa menyeruak dan mengingatkan mereka satu sama lain.

"At-Atsushi?"

"Muro-chin?"

Murasakibara dan Himuro menuruni tangga sekolah bersama. Sekolah sudah berakhir, Murasakibara terhindar dari amukan pelatih karena mengantar Himuro ke ruang guru. Himuro sendiri akan masuk sekolah esok lusa, jadi sekarang ia bersama Murasakibara akan pulang menuju apartemen Himuro untuk membereskan kardus-kardus barang yang baru saja tiba pagi itu.

Setidaknya Murasakibara beruntung, dompetnya yang ternyata kosong, sebagian diisi oleh Himuro dengan membelikannya makanan ringan rasa terbaru. Sebagai gantinya, Murasakibara merelakan diri disuruh-suruh berberes rumah oleh Himuro.

"Nee, Muro-chin~~" panggil Murasakibara selangkah mendekati Himuro.

"Apa, Atsushi?" ucap Himuro sebagai tanda ia mendengarkan panggilannya.

"Kenapa kau kembali ke Jepang? Kukira kau tidak akan kembali…" Himuro menghentikan langkahnya, sedikit berjinjit ia mengelus rambut ungu Murasakibara.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin kutemui. Lagipula aku khawatir denganmu. Sepuluh tahun terlewati, tak kusangka kau tumbuh sangat cepat," Himuro tersenyum kecil, dan Murasakibara menggumam asal.

Cemberut layaknya anak kecil terbentuk di wajah Murasakibara, "jangan memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil Muro-chin!"

Himuro kembali tersenyum, "tapi kau manis sekali Atsushi, kau juga belum berhenti akan kebiasaan makan makanan manis," kemudian kembali berjalan. Murasakibara pun mengekor di belakang Himuro, antara malas dan tidak, ia sadar bahwa ia tidak akan pernah malas melakukan apa pun asal bersama Himuro, terutama untuk Himuro sendiri.

"Jika aku tidak kembali sesuai janji sepuluh tahun itu, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Atsushi?" Himuro berniat melanjutkan pembicaraan yang sempat terputus. Berbicara dengan Murasakibara tidak pernah membuat Himuro bosan, meski ia membalasnya dengan kasar sekali pun.

Murasakibara menghela napas berat, menarik Himuro mendekat ke tubuhnya, "tentu aku akan menabung dan pergi ke Amerika untuk menjemput Muro-chin," ucapnya seakan berbisik ke telinga Himuro dengan mantap.

Wajah Himuro tanpa alasan terasa memanas, sehingga ia perlu memalingkan wajah. "Bagaimana caramu menabung Atsushi, jika kau selalu menghabiskan uang sakumu dengan membeli makanan ringan?"

Murasakibara menaikkan alis, "berhenti makan," Himuro sangat terkejut, "tapi kurasa, aku tidak bisa," Himuro menahan diri untuk tertawa.

"Hmm, kurasa itu benar," Himuro menarik tangan Murasakibara dengan tangannya yang tidak membawa barang belanjaan milik pemuda berbadan besar itu. "Tinggal berbelok di tikungan sana, kita akan sampai."

_._

_._

_"Pertama, jangan pernah membuat janji yang tidak bisa kau tepati, kedua, jangan berbohong, dan yang ketiga, ketika kau pada akhirnya benar-benar mencintai seseorang, cintailah orang itu dengan segenap hatimu dan jangan ragu-ragu berkorban demi orang yang kamu cintai, asalkan orang itu memang pantas mendapatkan kesetiaanmu."_

.

.

Cahaya matahari melewati jendela yang lupa ditutup dengan kain, membuat Himuro membuka matanya. Mimpi tadi malam sangatlah indah, meski sekarang ia sudah tidak mengingatnya lagi. Menurut perasaannya, mimpi itu adalah salah satu bagian dari kenangannya ketika berumur tujuh tahun.

Sebelum berganti pakaian dengan seragam Yosen, Himuro membuka ponselnya. Ada satu pesan, dari Murasakibara.

Himuro membacanya, dan buru-buru berganti pakaian, minum susu, dan mengambil tas selempangnya. Dompet dan ponsel tidak ketinggalan, sepatu basket hitam terpasang di kakinya. Memastikan apartemennya terkunci, ia berlari kecil menuruni tangga. Ia menemukan Murasakibara berdiri di depan gerbang apartemen sambil menjinjing tiga buah kotak makan.

"Yang satu lagi untuk siapa?" tanya Himuro menunjuk ke dua tumpuk kotak makan di tangan Murasakibara. Sebuah kotak makan yang mengeluarkan bau sedap, sudah ada di tangan Himuro, namun ia penasaran siapa yang akan memakan isi kotak itu satu lagi.

"Untuk aku makan."

Ah, tentu saja. Si rakus ungu itu memang doyan makan, Himuro sedikit menyesal telah bertanya.

"Kenapa Muro-chin?"

"Tidak. Kukira kau membawakan makan untuk orang lain selain aku," Himuro kembali memasang wajah datar. Murasakibara berhenti, "ini kelasku. Kelas Muro-chin ada di lantai tiga, kalau tidak salah urutan keempat dari tangga ini."

Himuro membentuk seulas senyuman, perasaan hangat menyelimutinya, "thank you, Atsushi. Setidaknya dua kata itu tidak asing di telingamu, kan?" kekehan kecil lolos dari bibir Himuro.

Tiga langkah terlewati, Himuro kembali ditarik mundur oleh Murasakibara. Mereka datang terlalu awal, dan belum ada siswa yang berjalan di sekitar koridor itu. Himuro lengah dan Murasakibara mencuri satu ciuman di dahi Himuro.

"Nee, Muro-chin," tangan besar yang mengacak rambut Himuro membuatnya kian berdebar, "jangan pergi lagi ya?"

Wajahnya total memerah, Himuro berusaha menjaga ketenangannya, suaranya sedikit bergetar, namun ia tetap mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Iya, aku janji."

.

.

"Ketika kita berjumpa lagi, aku akan membelikanmu cincin yang asli. Kemudian mengajakmu pergi ke tempat-tempat yang belum pernah kita kunjungi. Dan kita akan menikah, selalu bersama-sama dalam sedih mau pun senang. Aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia seumur hidupku. Jadi, kau mau menikah denganku kan?"

Anak kecil itu tersenyum, dan cincin perak bohongan itu bertukar.

"Hm! Aku mau."

* * *

Oke, ini baru permulaannya. Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya?

Hehe, bagaimana menurut minna-san?


End file.
